The present invention relates generally to the field of restricting access to a resource, and more particularly to encrypting the resource until an event transpires and then permitting access to the resource.
The use of data cryptography or data encryption is the process of encoding messages or information in such a way that only authorized parties can read the messages or information. Encryption does not of itself prevent interception, but denies the message content to the interceptor. In an encryption scheme, the message or information, referred to as plaintext, is encrypted using an encryption algorithm, generating cipher text that can only be read if decrypted. An authorized recipient can easily decrypt the message with the key provided by the originator to recipients, but not to unauthorized interceptors.